Rawa-rawa
by Magnum Classic
Summary: Dari sekian banyak cewek di Yasogami High School. Souji Seta memilih Hanako untuk menajdi pacarnya. tentu saja dengan mendengar berita ini membuat seluruh cewek di Yasogami patah hati dan susah untuk move on. tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja si Souji memilih Hanako.. dan membawa mereka ke peristiwa yang menegangkan! (ga tau mau nulis apa lagi *plak* ) R&R yaap!


**A/N :**

Aloha! Magnum is here! With another gaje, abal-abal, and sontoloyo stories! Pada cerita kali ini seperti biasa Magnum memakai karakter dari Persona 4 yaitu Protagonistnya yang bernama Souji Seta/Yuu Narukami. Tapi kalau di Fict ini Magnum akan tetap memakai nama yang dari Game-nya karena Magnum belum terbiasa dengan nama barunya di anime-nya (Entah mengapa rasanya aneh aja gitu ._.) Dan tidak lupa Magnum juga membawa salah cewek yang paling seksi sepanjang zaman dan tak tertanding, yaitu Hanako *CTARRR!* Yap, akhir kata jangan lupa direview ya!*pasangmukakiyut*

**Disclaimer :**

Persona 4 milik Atlus. Magnum ini apalah ya kan? Hiks ..

**Rawa-rawa**

By Magnum Classic

Souji Seta adalah siswa baru di Yasogami High School. Dia ini sangat populer di sekolahnya terutama di kalangan cewek. Menurut mereka Souji itu secara fisik ganteng, manis, unyu, kiyut, tinggi, dan sebagainya. Selain fisiknya yang kece, Souji juga memiliki sifat-sifat yang mendukung. Sehingga banyak deh cewek-cewek di Yasogami yang ngantri mau jadi Pacarnya. Contohnya, Chie Satonaka yang terkenal dengan ketomboyannya itu bisa berubah langsung jadi feminim dengan si Souji. Selanjutnya Yukiko Amagi, anak dari Pemilik Amagi inn ternama di Yasoinaba yang klepek-klepek dibuatnya. Berikutnya Mega Idol yang termehek-mehek dengan Souji yaitu Rise Kujikawa. Bahkan Detective ternama Naoto Shirogane sampai tegila-gila dengan si Souji.

Souji memilih dengan cermat dan teliti untuk mencari pacarnya dengan cara 3D yaitu dilihat, diraba, dan diterawang. Dari sekian banyak cewek yang ngantri, mata Souji terpana dengan salah satu cewek yang menurutnya paling perfect dari pada yang lain yaitu Hanako.

Melihat Souji memilih Hanako. pupuslah harapan cewek-cewek di Yasogami untuk menjadi pacarnya. Mereka semua dibuat galau oleh si Souji dengan keputusan yang sangat mengerikan itu. Mereka semua dikalahkan dengan Hanako, cewek yang terkenal narsis, alay, kepo, dan memiliki body seperti gitar spanyol yang diperbesar 5 kali. Mereka merasa kalau si Souji nge-PHP-in mereka semua. Alhasil para cewek di Yasogami langsung galau dan susah untuk Move on. Suasana sekolah pun jadi berubah menjadi kelam, suram dan gelap gulita karena pihak Yasogami belum bayar listrik...

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, para cewek di Yasogami sudah bisa Move on dari Souji. Tapi lebih banyak yang susah Move on sih .. khususnya anggota Investigation team yang susah move on tingkat dewa. Namun bagaimana dengan Souji dan Hanako? ya mereka masih pacaran kok! Mereka juga memiliki nama panggilan kesayangan yaitu "abang" dan "adek" ya walaupun mereka seangkatan tapi mereka nyaman dengan nama panggilannya.

Dan pada Suatu hari yang cerah, si Hanako menunggu kedatangan si Souji di Taman...

"adeeeeeeeeeek ...~" panggil si Souji dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Hanako

"oh abaaaaaaang~ ..." respon si Hanako sambil berlari-lari menghampiri si Souji kaya di film-film bollywood *gausahdibayangin*

"oh adeeek~" panggil si Souji lagi sambil memeluk si Hanako kaya teletubies

"oh abaaang~" jawab si Hanako dengan kiyutnya "kita ke sungai Samegawa yuk!"

"tumben ngajakin ke sungai? Biasanya kita kan ke rumah makan?" tanya balik si Souji yang bingung

"ada yang ingin aku omongin bang ... pleaseeeee" pinta si Hanako dengan memasang muka yang memelas gitu

"oke deh .. anything for you deek~" jawab si Souji

Oke setelah mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubies mereka pergi ke Sungai Samegawa yang gak jauh dari taman. Mereka juga mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berdua .. yaitu didekat bebatuan...

"abaaaang~ ... " panggil si Hanako yang baring dipangkuan si Souji dengan suara manja

"ada apa adeeeek?" tanya si Souji

"sebenarnya adek kepingin sesuatu loh bang ..." kata si Hanako dengan pelan

"apa itu dek?" tanya lagi si Souji

"aku ... aku ... akuuu ..." kata si Hanako yang terbata-bata

"jangan ragu dek sama abang ... anything for you adekku sayang .." kata si Souji yang meyakinkan si Hanako

"aku ingin ... sebenarnya aku um ... aku ... akuu ...aku ingin kita kawin bang" kata si Hanako sambil ngeblushing gitu

"APAA! KAWIN! KAWIN DEK?!" kaget si Souji dengan pernyataan si Hanako "KAWIN?! SERIUS DEK!"

"ia bang .. aku serius! Aku siap kok bang! Lahir dan batin bang" kata si Hanako dengan penuh keyakinan

"kenapa adek minta kawin?" tanya si Souji dengan kebingungan

"karena ... karena ... karena ... aku ...aku ... aku ha- hamil bang!" kata si Hanako

"APAAA! HAMIL! SERIUSAN?!" makin kaget lagi si Souji mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Hanako "Tidak mungkin ..."

"loh kok abang lupa sih? Ini kan perbuatan abang!" kata si Hanako yang mulai kesal

"hah? Mana ada!" kata si Souji

"ia bang! Ingat gak sih waktu kita di rawa-rawa itu?" tanya si Hanako

"rawa-rawa? Ngapain kita disana dek?" tanya balik si Souji yang entah mengapa jadi amnesia gitu

"kit-kita ... kita ... nangkap kodok bang" kata si Hanako

"HAH? NANGKAP KODOK?" teriak si Souji histeris

"TERUS DEK!" tanya lagi si Souji

"ADEK JATUH BANG!" Balas si Hanako

"TERUSS?"

"ABANG TELENTANG!"

"TERUS!?"

"JADI KAYA GINI LAH!" teriak si Hanako "gak lihat perutku yang semakin hari semakin membesar ini?"

"Enggak! Enggak! Enggak! Gak mungkin!" gumam si Souji dengan panik kaya disinetron

"abang gak liat nih badan adek yang besar ini?" tanya si Hanako

"gak mungkin dek! Sebelum kita pacaran emang badan adek udah kaya gini!" kata si Souji dengan penuh kepastian "ini pasti ada kesalahan! Ini perbuatan si kodok!"

"lah kok nyalahin kodok bang?" heran si Hanako

"ya ! ya! ini pasti perbuatan kodok! Ini semua gara-gara kodok!" kata si Souji

"ih abang ngaco! Pokoknya bang kita harus kawin secepatnya bang! Aku siap kok!" kata si Hanako dengan PD-nya

"enggak .. enggak! Abang masih mau sekolah! Abang masih mau melanjutkan cita-cita abang yang masih digantung dilangit itu!" jawab si Souji dengan penuh keyakinan

"tapi bang...?"

"sepertinya hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja dek ..." kata si Souji dengan muka suram "maafkan abang deek ..."

"apa? t-t-tidak mungkin bang! Abang jangan tinggalin adek bang!" pinta si Hanako dengan ingus yang berlinang

"selamat tinggal adeek .." kata si Souji yang hilang didalam kabut yang muncul entah dari mana

"abaaaaanggggggggg ..." teriak si Hanako dengan histerisnya kaya film india "jangan tinggalin aku baaaang ...abaaaang!"

Keesokan harinya ditemukan sesosok mayat yang mengapung di rawa-rawa. Yaitu mayat si Hanako. Diduga korban tersebut bunuh diri dengan meneggelamkan dirinya di rawa-rawa. Korban ditemukan oleh seorang warga yang sedang memancing dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Yaitu dikelilingi dengan kodok ...

**Tamat!**

**Pesan Moral : **

Jangan nangkap kodok di rawa-rawa

**A/N : **

Bagaimana readers? Pasti kalian ilfil baca fict ini. apalagi yang buat ._.

uh .. Magnum bingung mau ngasih rate untuk fict ini ._. antara rate T dan rate M kayanya *dihajarmassa*. Dan juga Magnum mengibarkan bendera perdamaian untuk Souji Seta/Yuu Narukami Lovers diluar sana dan Hanako Lovers (kalau ada). Peace! Fict ini hanyalah untuk hiburan semata kok! *sembunyidibalikbakwan*. Dan juga kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan Magnum mohon maaf ya ._. (soalnya udah lama ga buka FF sih). Dan terakhir terimakasih kepada Readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya Magnum ini!. Sampai jumpa di Fict abal selanjutnya ya! jangan lupa Review ya! maacih :D


End file.
